


Pillow Talk

by SnowWhiteKnight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Mild Language, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/SnowWhiteKnight





	

"Fuck...need to piss..." Sandor groaned to himself as he got up from the bed. It was still dark out, and a look at the green LED clock told him it was only a little after two in the morning. "Eh..."

He made his way, stumbling over the shoes Sansa had told him to move before he tripped on them. _Too late_ , he thought, after stubbing his toe on the heel of the overturned work boot. He managed to not make a sound other than that, and got to the bathroom in one piece. 

His business concluded, he paused, then flushed the toilet. Sansa had given him _the look_ the last time he quoted "bowl of yellow, let it mellow" at her. She might have revoked his touching privileges if he had finished the quote, so he didn't want to push his luck. 

Making his way back, he pushed the boots under the bed, so that no one could trip on them, and then discovered his pillow was missing. Some happy noises from his bedmate revealed her to be in possession of the missing bedding. 

"You smell so nice," she muttered as she nuzzled the pillow. 

He chuckled and eased the pillow from her grip. She made unhappy noises, but sighed with contentment when he took his place in bed, cuddling up to his side and nuzzling his chest. He kissed the top of her head before drifting back to sleep. 


End file.
